As an electronic device which functions as an optical sensor, photoelectric converting devices such as photomultiplier tubes (PMT) are conventionally known. These photoelectric converting devices have at least a photocathode for converting light into electrons, an anode for taking-in the generated electrons, and a vacuum vessel (envelope) which houses the photocathode and anode in an internal space thereof. As such a photoelectric converting device, a photomultiplier tube which comprises an envelope constituted by an upper and lower frames each comprised of glass and a side frame comprised of silicon material, and which comprises a photocathode, an electron multiplier section, and an anode arranged in the internal space of the envelope is known (refer to Patent document 1 listed below). In addition, an electron tube, which has an anode electrode arranged inside a vacuum vessel which includes a glass-made faceplate having a photocathode formed on an inner side thereof and a metal-made side tube and which is constituted by sealing the faceplate and the side tubes via a low-melting point metal, is also disclosed (refer to Patent document 2 listed below).
Patent document 1: Pamphlet of International Patent Publication No. WO2005/078760
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-241622